


Weakness

by Eladar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladar/pseuds/Eladar
Summary: Он ловит — она убегает.





	Weakness

— Не ожидал, но надеялся, — Кайло Рен меряет взглядом Рей и крутит в руке её сайбер. — Хорошая попытка. Но, думаю, вам стоило бы догадаться, что мы изменим систему охраны, — в его голосе явно проскальзывает насмешка. 

Рей молчит, глядя на его высокую фигуру. Ей нечего сказать. Допущенные ошибки и правда идиотские — и теперь придётся расплачиваться за собственную глупость. Она пытается Силой достать сайбер, но Кайло цокает и качает головой. 

— Я не придерживаюсь методов Сноука, — говорит он медленно, — но ещё раз попробуешь так сделать — и я решу почтить память почившего Лидера чьими-то страданиями. 

Рей машинально вздрагивает и коротко вздыхает. Ей до сих пор снится в кошмарах, как её тело корчится над полом, не в силах противиться безразличной Силе. Потом Рей думает, что Кайло очень уж точно бьёт по больным местам, поэтому она плотнее закрывает мысли, не чувствуя, как тонкий стебелёк всё равно пробивается через ментальный барьер. Практика, девочка, думает Кайло, скользя взглядом по скованным наручниками тонким запястьям. Практика — и только он может её предоставить.

— Постарайся не думать о том, какие у вашего сброда дальнейшие планы, — Кайло позволяет себе уколоть её; он хочет увидеть, как поджимаются тонкие губы. — Хотя, судя по тому, что вы попытались пробраться к ионным двигателям, мотивы вполне понятны. 

Рей на мгновение опускает голову, но тут же поднимает вновь, прожигая его взглядом. Кайло старается как можно точнее, как можно более детально запомнить это выражение, потому что разъяренная Рей _невероятно возбуждает_. 

— Ты... Ты просто жадный до власти... — она запинается, и Кайло прячет усмешку: надо же, хорошие девочки не обзываются, — монстр! — наконец находит она своё любимое определение и шумно выдыхает, расширяя ноздри. 

Кайло вздыхает. Он думал, что этот этап они уже прошли. 

— Твоя мать ждёт тебя, — Рей вдруг меняет тактику, и Кайло усмехается уже в открытую. Грязный приём, Рей. Впечатляет. — Она верит в тебя — и я тоже, — в её глазах, только что полных гнева, теперь так и сияет Свет, а брови едва заметно изогнуты. 

Что, поняла, что гнев — не тот инструмент? Рей учится на своих ошибках, но пользы — и результата — было бы куда больше, если бы её учителем был Кайло. 

Он делает шаг вперёд, разглядывая давно выжженное в памяти лицо. Рей красива, и Кайло интересно, понимает ли она, насколько. Алмаз среди груд мусора. Её кожа такая ровная, что Кайло хочется дотронуться до неё рукой, проверить, мягкая ли она. Это одна из его фантазий — как он протягивает руку, касается пальцами щеки Рей, проводит линию вдоль подбородка, дотрагиваясь большим пальцем до подрагивающих губ... 

Контролировать себя гораздо сложнее, когда Рей рядом по-настоящему, делает себе заметку Кайло. Впрочем, она вряд ли сможет прочитать что-то в его глазах — или в его мыслях. Он может сколько угодно думать о том, как накрутил бы на палец прядь её волос, целуя кожу за ухом. 

И всё же, зачем его мать отправила её сюда? Дезертир и пилот вполне могли справиться сами. Увязалась за друзьями? Решила лично обставить Кайло? Хотела очередной схватки лицом к лицу? 

_Соскучилась?_

— Я так и буду здесь стоять? — вызывающе спрашивает Рей, не дождавшись ответа на предыдущую провокацию. 

— Можешь сесть, — рассеянно отвечает Кайло, просчитывая дальнейшие действия. Нарушителям было позволено сбежать, так что Лея уже в курсе того, что Рей осталась на корабле. Что дальше? Переговоры? На что она рассчитывает? 

Конечно, он мог бы хорошенько обдумать всё это в одиночестве, но ему хочется, чтобы Рей была рядом. Она всё равно рано или поздно вернётся к своему глупому Сопротивлению — таков баланс — но пока она здесь, пусть побудет поближе. Плюс одноместная камера временного заключения довольно небольшая, так что он имеет полное право на столь малую дистанцию. 

— И никаких пыток? — щурится Рей, и Кайло возвращается из раздумий обратно к ней. Она что, решила поиграть? 

— Если хорошо попросишь, — говорит он, и на щеках Рей... вдруг вспыхивает румянец. 

Маленький стебелёк с удивлением впитывает проносящиеся в судорожно мечущихся мыслях картины. Ментальная стена становится толще, подминая стебель, и Кайло видит только размытые образы, которые тут же исчезают в глубине сознания Рей. 

И вот это уже очень любопытно. Не в силах спрятать планы повстанцев — зато мастерски убирает явно относящиеся к нему мысли? Кайло очень хочется усилить напор, но тогда он сделает ей больно. 

Он не хочет делать больно Рей. Никогда не хотел, если уж на то пошло. Между ними есть связь, которая делает всё очень личным, и когда-нибудь Кайло задумается над тем, что эта связь — его единственное слабое место. 

Рей закусывает губу и пытается сложить руки на груди, забывая про наручники. Кайло машинально переводит взгляд на её губы, но Рей, занятая наручниками, не замечает, как расширяются его зрачки. Глупо скрывать, что его влечёт к ней, и Кайло уже давным-давно признался сам себе, что быть бесчувственным Лидером у него не очень-то выходит. Рей — Свет, который мешает его Тьме, но Кайло совсем не против этого маленького лучика в его жизни. 

Само собой, его вызывают на мостик, неполадки появляются одна за другой, и когда ему докладывают, что Рей сбежала, прихватив с собой пару бластеров и собственный сайбер, Кайло ничуть не удивляется, даже не убивая принёсшего новость штурмовика. Он прикрывает глаза, воскрешая в памяти образ Рей, и вдруг, повинуясь непонятному порыву, протягивает руку. 

На корабле Сопротивления Рей замирает, отчётливо чувствуя лёгкое касание на щеке.


End file.
